Better Ending Critical Condition
by zebraboymom
Summary: What should have happened after the doctor gave Harm and Mac the news Bud survived.


Better Ending to Critical Condition

Sreed

Disclaimer: Maybe I could have them every other Saturday? No…..

Spoilers: Continuing my Better Endings Series. Post-Ep for Critical Condition after the doctor tells them Bud is going to be okay.

Author Notes: Having watched every episode of JAG at least 4 times, I reached the point of seeing a better ending to just about all of them. All with shipperiness involved, of course.

After the doctor left, Mac and Harm just sat there watching people pass by. All the fear and anxiety from the last hours began to take its toll on them. Mac had not seen Harm cry very often and it was disconcerting to see the fiercely adamant man from earlier telling her Bud would make it, now turn so soft and let his guard down. He had been holding it all in to be there for her and Coates. Her heart never felt so tender towards him as it did right now. She stroked the back of his neck and laid her own head on his shoulder. She realized that Harm was holding her hand and had not let go.

Coates returned and when she saw Harm's face she thought the worst. Her eyes began to tear up. Mac rushed to reassure her.

"Coates, he's okay. He made it through the surgery."

"He did?"

"Yes, the doctor said he's one hell of a fighter. He will be out for some time, so none of us can see him again for a while. You can go to your quarters and get some rest now. He won't be able to see anyone until some time tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you ma'am."

"Goodnight Coates."

"Ma'am, sir."

Harm had not spoken at all during the exchange and Mac could see his eyes watching her as she spoke to Coates.

"Harm, we need to get some rest. Come on, I'll drop you off at Bud's quarters and then I'll see if Coates has room in hers for one more. If not, the captain can find me somewhere."

Harm followed her down the passageways and through the bowels of the ship until they came to Bud's cabin. Mac stepped inside and Harm followed her, shutting and locking the door. Mac turned around to speak and found herself crushed in Harm's arms, his head buried in her neck.

"Harm? Harm, you're scaring me."

"Please, Mac, please. Just let me hold you."

"Okay."

They stood there for a very long time. Harm brought his hands up to sift through Mac's hair. After awhile he turned his face and placed a soft kiss to her neck and his hands went to her waist pulling her closer into his embrace. Mac melted into his arms. Finally his voice came out gruff and pleading. "I'm sorry Mac. I…I'm sorry it's just…I don't want to lose you. When I started thinking about losing Bud, I thought about if it had been you in there. I don't want to waste any more time Sarah. I want you to know I love you. I have for a long time and I should have told you years ago. Don't leave me tonight Mac. Stay with me and just let me hold you. I need to know you are safe. I need you…I just need you. I didn't realize it before. I thought we had all the time in the world to be together, but we don't. Look what almost happened to Bud. You could be taken away from my life in a moment. I want happiness with you right now and from now on. I'm finally realizing that I am more afraid of never having you know how I feel than I am about losing you. You mean so much to me Sarah. I'm sorry I never told you sooner. Forgive me?"

Harm pulled back to meet her eyes. Mac was speechless. She had no idea all this had been running around in Harm's head. Her head fell forward onto his chest and her voice began to shake. "I can't believe this is happening. I feel the same way Harm. All I could think the whole time was thank God it's not Harm. Thank God it's not Harm. I felt bad that I was thinking about myself when Bud was the one in trouble."

Having confessed she now lifted her head to meet his gaze. She almost whispered what she said next. "Harmon Rabb I have been in love with you for about as long as I have known you. I hate all the time that we have wasted. I just didn't think you really wanted me after Sydney Harbor. I want you to hold me tonight. I want to feel safe, to know you love me as much as I love you. I don't even care if we get caught. I just want to be with you."

Harm searched her face and then tenderly cupped her cheeks in his hands. His lips brushed hers and they were both swept away. The kiss grew and took on a mind of its own. Harm couldn't get enough of her lips. It was like he was devouring her. Mac thought she might pass out, but then he was pulling her towards the bunk. Harm backed up toeing off his shoes. He pulled Mac along with him. She removed her shoes as well and followed him into the bunk. He wrapped his arms around her again and she buried her face in his neck.

Mac could hear Harm take several deep breaths trying to get his breathing under control. He then cuddled her closer, running his hand over her back, her shoulders, along her arm and down to her hip. He let his hand settle on her waist. Finally he pulled back from her and began to kiss her forehead, then each cheek and her eyelids when they fluttered closed at his touch. He then settled his mouth on her lips starting softly and then urging her lips apart as he explored every part of her sweet mouth. Mac moaned softly and their tongues began a sensual dance. Mac didn't see how she could ever stop kissing this man.

"Harm." His name slipped from her lips as she finally pulled back from the kiss.

Their eyes met and that smile she loved so much spread across his face. He began to gently stroke her hair. His voice was so soft she could barely hear him.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you Harm.

Harm rolled on his back pulling her close and she rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Tomorrow they would have to answer to the admiral, but for tonight they would just revel in the truth. They loved each other and no matter what happened that was all that mattered.

They lay that way, entwined as one until exhaustion claimed them both in sleep.


End file.
